His and Her Circumstances
by Anjyu
Summary: The night of graduation Arnold and Helga hook up at Rhonda's party under some very compromising circumstances. Helga just wants to break all the ties she has left in Hillwood and plans to forget that night forever because she's leaving for Princeton, but she will soon discover that all ties aren't easily broken.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Author's Note: **I've been writing fan fiction for a long time, and I've been a Hey Arnold fan since the 90's. I've been reading a lot of Hey Arnold fics which are the result of this story. Please let me know what you think or would like to see.

"Are you going to Rhonda's party tonight?" the small Asian girl pressed as she walked beside her tall blond haired friend. The blond girl curved a smile as she turned towards her petite comrade.

"Yeah of course I'll be there Pheebs! I already promised Rhonda I would come. I might as well since this may be our last opportunity get together as a group." Helga remarked as she gave a little sigh.

She had mellowed out over the past four years. She'd given up her simple pink dress and pig tails for a more tasteful fashion. She enjoyed looking feminine and would often wear pastel dresses that showed off her long legs or a pair of skinny jeans with a long dress top. She'd even given up her unibrow after waxing it in sixth grade because an eighth grade boy said she was ugly even though she would never admit that. She barely ever wore any makeup either because her skin was flawless.

The guys in her class had always seemed to notice what a babe she was except the one boy she longed to notice her. There was one thing in particular that hadn't changed about her and that was her love for Arnold. They had always shared something special even if it wasn't really what one would consider a wholesome friendship. She had long gave up on teasing him, but high school had pulled them apart. They didn't have any classes together all through school except for a measly twenty minute homeroom.

Those fleeting twenty minutes were the best time of her entire day. Things at home hadn't changed that much. The Patakis still didn't give their daughter an ounce of attention even though Helga had one of the highest GPAS of her graduating class and had even gotten into her dream school: Princeton.

She would miss Hillwood but mainly because of Arnold and nothing else. She and Phoebe would be attending the same university because that's how they'd always planned it. She had no idea what she would do without the girl who kept her together and one of the handful of people who knew about her undying love for Arnold.

She had kept in check with him over the years especially when it came to his girlfriends. Arnold was a "nice" guy and would never publicly humiliate a girl even if he didn't like her. He was just an overall good guy so that didn't leave him short on dates. She knew he had dated several girls throughout high school, but she also noticed that none of them were very long relationships. Perhaps football head was still waiting on that special someone and that gave her a small sliver of hope. She might still have a chance but was soon pulled away from her peaceful memories as her longtime friend asked her another question.

"Hey Helga what are you wearing to Rhonda's after party tonight?" Phoebe grinned as she tried to stay in step with her long legged friend.

"I guess I'll wear something slutty and down a few beers and make out with some random stranger. I don't really have an agenda Pheebs." Helga chuckled as she noticed her friends mouth agape. Phoebe should have been used to her blunt answers by now, but she was even taken aback by some of Helga's comments at times.

"Well I guess-" Phoebe began but Helga just waved a hand dismissing her. She knew that her best friend worried about her because that's all she had had for the past four years were flings. Helga wasn't the most chaste person around, but she definitely wasn't a whore. She knew that her pent up sexual frustration had a lot to do with Arnold, and she had to release it some way. She found herself always reaching for that next pair of arms who would wrap themselves around her. She would just pretend that all her misdeeds were because of her wrecked home life or her unquenchable desire to be wanted by the one boy she knew would be more than enough for her.

"Let's just get ready for graduation okay?" Helga said as she gave her a half smile as they made their way back to Phoebe's house. She knew that what she wanted would always be out of her reach but after tonight it wouldn't matter anymore because Helga was about to put a thousand miles between her and the one thing that she couldn't seem to let go of. She would make sure all those ties would be broken tonight. They had to be because she was leaving and never coming back.

**Arnold's Room 5:00 pm**

"Well man I guess this is it." Gerald yawned as he laid on Arnold's old couch throwing a ball up in the air and repeatedly catching it.

"Yeah everyone will be leaving soon…It's kind of sad to grow up." Arnold sighed as he fixed his gradation cap. He looked the same since fourth grade with the same uncanny haircut and football shaped head, but he had grown a lot. He was almost 6'4" and only a couple of inches behind his best friend. Gerald was an astounding 6'6" with the same hairdo except for his signature goatee.

Gerald had played basketball all during high school and had received a full scholarship to Standford University to play basketball. He knew it was his friends dream to make it pro someday and this was a huge step in that direction.

Arnold would be attending Hillwood Community college because of the failing health of both of his grandparents. He couldn't just go off and leave them even though he had received a full ride to Harvard. He would never admit this to them though because he knew they would make him go, but he knew he couldn't do that to them. He had absent mindedly thrown the acceptance letter in the trash once he found out he'd gotten accepted. He had only applied just to see if he really had a chance to get in.

Gerald stroked his goatee for a moment as if he were in deep thought before a sly grin crept across his face. "You know Arnold I think we should do something spontaneous tonight." Gerald had the biggest grin slapped across his face. Arnold had no idea what he was hinting at.

"Like what Gerald? We're graduating tonight and going to Rhonda's party after that. What kind of spontaneous thing were you hoping for?" he questioned not liking where this was conversation was headed.

Gerald always had these bright ideas in his head that didn't always turn out so good. Arnold was sure he had good intentions but they were always in the wrong place. He recalled a time during sophomore year when he had convinced him to let his pet pig Abner loose in the school because he thought it would give them a chance to get a "day" off from class if the faculty was convinced a rabid animal was loose. They got a month of detention and fifty hours of community service.

"I was just thinking of doing some random 'hooking' up tonight with that girl you know you're going to miss because she's going off to college soon. We may not get another chance with any of those lovely ladies after tonight." Gerald pointed out hoping his best bud would go for it, but Arnold simply shook his head in response.

"I'm tired of hooking up Gerald…I know that you're all about these random relationships because it excites you or whatever, but I'm just not that type of guy. I want a real relationship which I'm sure I'm not going to find with anyone here tonight and besides I have too much on my plate to be worried about right now. Grandma could pass any day, and grandpa isn't a picture of health himself." Arnold sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He wanted nothing more than to run away after tonight, but he knew he couldn't just leave.

He felt a strong secure hand rest on his shoulder, "I'm sorry man…I didn't mean to stress you out, but I want you to just let go and have fun tonight so just keep that thought in mind? You've got a lot of pent up frustration and let's face it a spontaneous night of careless romance is what you need." Gerald stated convincingly. Arnold felt some of the stress release from that reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"We'll see Gerald but let's just get ready for graduation okay? I want to make this last night with the old gang memorable." he stated flatly giving Gerald a blank look.

"All right man let's do this!" Gerald winked as he and Arnold did their secret handshake. He had an odd feeling that tonight was going to be more than spontaneous, but he just could figure out why.

**Graduation 7:30 pm**

Three hundred seniors moved the tassels on their graduation caps to signify they were now Hillwood High alumni. The crowd went crazy after Phoebe's graduation speech. There were lots of beach balls being thrown everywhere and a ton of balloons. Helga felt sorry for the poor sap who would have to clean this all up later. She groaned when she felt a pair of arms embrace her.

"Oh baby sister I'm so proud of you!" Olga wept throwing her arms around her.

"Don't be getting all mushy on me Olga! I don't need to be my lasting impression on my graduating class be that of oh-Helga's-a-sap." she groaned as she tried to push her sister away.

"I'm sorry Helga, but you've made me so proud!" Olga praised her being over dramatic as usual. She would love to be hit by a bus right about now as she searched the throng of people for two faces she was sure she wouldn't see.

"They didn't come I see! I mean it's not like I expected them to." Helga spat out venomously causing Olga to frown. She knew they were probably both passed out in their intoxicated state.

Olga sighed as she placed her hand on her shoulder causing her to tense up, "Helga there's no excuse for them not to be here, but I'm here for you no matter what…I think it's great you're going off to college."

She knew her sister was trying to smooth things over, so she wouldn't feel so bad, but Helga was used to being taken for granted because it had been happening her entire life. She just thought in the back of her mind that maybe they cared enough to do this one little thing for her, but she had been wrong as usual. She then realized Princeton was her best opportunity yet as she decided to cut the ties of two people she'd been trying to impress her entire life. She would leave in less than a month to begin her new life as far away from here as possible. She just didn't realize how easy it was going to be.

"Thanks for coming anyway Olga…" she said giving her sister a half smile as she walked away to find Phoebe. She couldn't wait to drink this horrible night away.

**Rhonda's Party: 9:00 pm **

The music was pumping when she and Phoebe arrived at the party. They had both shed their graduation garb for a little something more party appropriate. Phoebe had her hair up in a messy bun with blue sparkly eye shadow smeared across her eyelids with pale pink lip gloss. She also had on a black skirt that slit up the thigh for a little extra attention along with a baby blue tube top. She had gotten rid of her glasses a long time ago and now wore contacts.

Helga wore no makeup except for a hint of cherry chap stick just in case one of those "special" situations were to arise. She wore a knee length pink party dress that came a little above her knees with a pair of hot pink stilettos.

The tension in the room was hot when they both walked in as everyone gaped at them, especially Helga. She had once been considered an "ugly duckling" of sorts but a swan had emerged. She actually took pride in her appearance mainly because she hoped _someone_ would take notice, but he never did but tonight she was determined to make him notice her because she knew it was her last chance.

**~X~**

Arnold and Gerald both entered the premises ready to cast their cares aside for the night. The entire house thumped as the music pounded them all into oblivion. Arnold thought his head was going to burst as he made his way to the punch bowl. He looked around and noticed Gerald was long gone. He knew his friend had a weakness for anything with legs and a pair of boobs, and he knew that he would rather be with another "girl" than spending all night with him. He sighed filling his cup with punch and feeling awfully dizzy after a couple of sips. The punch had already been spiked, and the party had barely gotten started.

He looked around hoping to find a familiar face, but he didn't see anyone. The entire senior class must have been there because there was hardly any standing room. He noticed couples bumping and grinding on each other setting the mood for the party. He wondered by the time this night was over if a few deeds would be done resulting in some major consequences because when people drank they usually didn't take precautions.

He sighed wishing he could just let go and forget all his troubles for the night because that's why he was here right? He should just grab the first girl that caught his eye and ask her to dance and then hope he got lucky by the end of the night, but was he really that kind of guy? Should he just take Gerald's advice and throw sound practicality to the wind. He had a few more glasses of punch, and he began to feel a slight buzz overtake him.

He needed to be with someone and feel their skin beneath his. He just needed this one night to feel truly alive and that's when he spotted her wearing a short seductive pink dress across the room.

~X~

"Hey Pheebs I'm going to grab a drink want anything?" Helga inquired to her much shorter friend, but Phoebe quickly declined.

"I think I'm going to go find some of our classmates and mingle." Phoebe retorted making Helga shrug as she made a beeline towards a group of girls she barely knew but was certain were in a few clubs with Phoebe. Phoebe was a pretty popular girl and very likeable. She didn't have a nasty attitude and was friendly with all the high school social groups. She really didn't put herself in a clique which was probably why she was nominated as class president senior year and won.

Helga decided to get herself some punch and almost froze when she seen Arnold standing there as if he was waiting on her. She gave him a good natured smile as she dipped the ladle in the punch bowl and poured it into a cup.

"What's crackin football head?" Helga asked as she placed the cup to her lips before taking a long sip.

"Not much just doing a little mingling." he shrugged trying to make small talk which just made Helga roll her eyes.

"Well Arnoldo I don't think spending all night at the punch table is really considered 'mingling'. Where's tall hair boy at? Did he just leave you here to fend for yourself?" she grinned eliciting a smile and faint blush from him.

"I'm just not good with parties, and you're the first familiar face I've seen all night so-" but before he could finish she interrupted him, "-And so you want me to pity you and hang out with you right?"

"I didn't-"

"Oh cut the crap Arnoldo I'll hang out with you a little while but just don't get too cozy okay?" she smirked as she drank another glass of punch before taking his hand.

"Want to dance?" she shouted over the loud music, and he just agreed with her as if it were the best idea in the world as his buzz began to take over once again. He felt numb and it felt good to be here not having to worry about his sick relatives or abandoned college dreams. He threw his common sense to the wind and decided that for just one night in his life he was going to be spontaneous and break a few rules even if that meant dancing and drinking with his old elementary school rival.

**Spare Room 11:00 pm**

_He could taste the alcohol on her lips fueling his buzz and making his brain all fuzzy as they made out heavily in one of the many abandoned rooms in Rhonda Lloyd's mansion. She groaned arching her back as he pushed her up against the wall as his hand snaked up her thigh. _

_She panted heavily as he managed to carry her to the bed towering over her as they continued to make out. He continued to tease the sensitive flesh on her neck causing each moan he elicited from her mouth make him heavy with desire._

_He pulled the dress over her head before tossing it the floor as she began to fiddle with the button on his jeans. He felt his head explode when she reached down in his pants. He groaned in her ear as his instincts took over. \He pushed her back on the bed heavily making trails of kisses down her body. The last remaining pieces of fabric separating them were thrown carelessly to the floor as they reached their physical union._

**Spare Room in the Lloyld Mansion: 6:00 am**

Helga groaned as she sat up in the bed feeling as if her head might explode. How much had she drank last night and why was she-. She stopped to take in her surroundings and noted the carelessly strewn garments all over the floor. She felt her stomach lurch beneath her when she noticed her naked form beneath the sheets. She slowly noted the other person who occupied the bed with and felt like her heart would explode when she seen none other than Arnold settled beside her! She had to get out of here! She quickly slipped out of bed hoping she could sneak out before he woke up and realized what they had did! She was supposed to breaking ties with everyone here and couldn't risk being found out.

She hoped he was too hung over to remember anything as she quickly put on her underwear and threw on her wrinkled pink party dress. She raked her hands through her disheveled mess of hair before slipping out of the room quietly.

The house had quieted down a lot as she stepped over several drunk individuals before slipping out the back door. She pulled out her cell phone from her small pink handbag and noticed she had ten missed call from Phoebe. She quickly dialed her number before hearing the sound of the frantic Japanese girl on the other end.

"Helga are you okay? I couldn't find you last night after I left the party! Where were you? I was so worried!" the frantic voice interrogated her on the other line.

"Phoebe I think I slept with someone last night…" Helga stated slowly feeling as if her voice might crack.

"Do you know who it was?" her friend asked in a concerned tone.

"It was Arnold." she said slowly trying to let it all sink in before she heard a deafening silence on the other end.

**A/AN: That's all for now! I'll be adding Arnold's reaction in the next chapter so stay tuned and please review!**


	2. Consequences

**Chapter One**

**Consequences**

**Author's Note: **Wow thanks for all the reviews! I'm really excited about this story and was pining over what I wanted to happen in this chapter at work today. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please offer your suggestions in your reviews! I actually do take my reader's suggestions to heart!

**Spare Room: 7:30 am**

Arnold awoke to be greeted by a pounding headache. What had happened last night? He sighed as he gazed hazily around the room. The realization that he was naked hit him like a ton of bricks. He felt his heart beat begin to speed up as attempted to remember last night. He had gotten to the party at 9:00 and had gotten himself some punch. The punch was spiked and that's when he had met up with Helga.

He felt his insides jerk forward as he ran towards the bathroom emptying the contents of his stomach in the commode that occupied the spare room. He looked in the mirror. He looked like hell. He had dark love bites all down his neck and his hair was a hot mess.

"Calm down Arnold! Just because you woke up naked in a strange place with your clothes strewn everywhere doesn't mean you slept with-" but he stopped himself as his stomach felt the need to purge itself again. He sighed as he washed his mouth out with water before gathering the contents of his wardrobe from off the floor.

Who was he kidding? He knew that he and Helga had indeed slept together! He blinked as he noted she was nowhere to be found. He scoffed at the thought of Helga waking up next to him. She had probably ditched him as soon as the realization of what had happened hit her. He knew that he and Helga hadn't always been on the best terms with each other, but they had become a lot more civil to each other throughout the years. He sighed as he faintly remembered the soft smell of her jasmine perfume. She had such supple skin, and he had to admit that sleeping with her hadn't repulsed him in the slightest bit, but he was sure that she didn't feel the same about it.

He opened the door to reveal a mass of bodies lying all over Rhonda's plush carpet. He sighed as he pulled his cell phone out of the back pocket of his jeans. He flipped it open to reveal fifteen missed calls. He walked out of the backdoor into the yard and then off the property. He needed to get as far away from this place as possible. He had a lot to absorb and reflect on. He was startled when he saw his phone light up. He answered it but only to be assaulted by a slew of profanities on the other end.

"Man where you last night!? I checked every single room in that house, but I swear that you weren't anywhere to be found!" Gerald barked.

"Actually I was in 'one' of those rooms Gerald…"Arnold felt himself smirk though slightly jeered by his best friend's abuse. He really didn't feel like being chastised about his whereabouts from last night. He still wasn't sure if it was real or not.

"Well did you take my advice and do something spontaneous then?" Gerald grilled hoping to get him to spill.

"Actually Gerald it was far beyond spontaneous." he sighed as he waited at the bus stop.

"What do you mean it was more than spontaneous? You got what you wanted didn't you-" but Arnold sighed as he cut him off.

"I think Helga and I slept together last night…" Arnold blurted out, and he could hear Gerald's loud gasp on the other end.

"YOU MEAN AS IN HELGA PATAKI!? ARE YOU CRAZY ARNOLD!? I MEANT DO SOMETHING SPONTANEOUS BUT NOT THAT! YOU'RE SO SCREWED MAN! HELGA IS GOING TO FILET YOU ALIVE!" Gerald yelled in his ear causing him to have to pull the receiver away from his sudden outburst.

"I honestly doubt it Gerald because she wasn't even there when I woke up this morning. I mean I'm sure she's pretty repulsed by the idea of sleeping with me. I'm not exactly her favorite person in the world, and I really doubt I'll be hearing from her anytime soon." he stated hoping this phone call would end soon.

"Man you're a bold kid Arnold and for your sake I hope you're right." Gerald responded with a loud sigh.

"I'm sure she wants to just forget any of this even happened." Arnold yawned as he settled down in his bus seat.

"I'm sure she will be man…She's leaving for Princeton with Phoebe at the end of the week. At least you won't have to deal with her very much longer." Gerald informed him.

"Yeah and after last night I'm sure I'll never hear from her again…I think I'm going to let this whole situation die unless she decides to confront me about it." Arnold sighed almost hoping that she would.

"Well man I hope she doesn't for your sake, but I'm going to let you go. My mom wants me to go with her to pick up Jamie O from the airport, so I'll call you later." Gerald said before hanging up.

"Yeah catch you later Gerald." Arnold sighed clicking his phone shut. He placed his head in his hands hoping this blew over quick. He had enough on his plate without having to deal with Helga. He should've never drank anything last night knowing good and well that alcohol never settled well with him. One part of him wanted to forget it ever happened but there was another part of him that wanted to experience it all over again. What was this longing that had risen up inside of him? He knew good and well his arch nemesis didn't want anything to do with him, so he knew it was best to let go of what wasn't meant to be in the first place.

**Phoebe's Room: 2:00 pm**

"Pheebs I only wanted to make him notice me, but I really think I've taken it too far this time!" Helga groaned as she laid across her friend's bed.

"So how was it?" Phoebe grinned which resulted in Helga assaulting her with a pillow across the face.

"Oh it was everything I dreamed it to be and more! Well what I could remember of it anyway!" she said sighing longingly.

"Maybe you should sort things out with Arnold before we leave then. I mean you may not get another chance. We only have three days before we leave for college." the Japanese girl pointed out causing Helga to groan.

"I can't just bring it up! Crimney he probably doesn't even remember who he was with last night and if he finds out it was with me, then he will definitely flip that football head of his!" she exaggerated causing Phoebe to sigh, before she responded, "Well Helga you have to do what's best for you and you might be right about just letting it go. I mean we're going to be very far away from Hillwood by the end of the week, and you said yourself that you wanted to break ties with everyone left here."

"Yes and that includes Arnold as well." Helga sighed as she let her dream slowly die within her as if she were twisting a knife back and forth in her abdomen. He was better off without her, and he could never find out about last night as long as she lived. It would only complicate things and just make it harder to leave because after all it was just a big mistake.

**One Month Later: Arnold's Room: 5:00 am**

Arnold woke up in a cold sweat. He sprang forward as he clutched his heart. He had been having the most erotic dreams about Helga after the night they had been together. He had tried to suppress his deep longing for her and it was frustrating him! It was like after what had happened that he couldn't get enough of her or suppress his desires to save his life.

She was a thousand miles away for goodness sake! He was almost a hundred percent sure that she wouldn't be coming back anytime soon if ever. Gerald and Phoebe had always remained good friends even if they hadn't dated, and she had assured him that Helga had too many painful memories about Hillwood to ever think about coming back. He knew once she'd received a full ride to Princeton that she exclaimed that it had been her one way ticket out of hell. He recalled a brief conversation they had had during homeroom just a few months prior.

_~X~_

"_Hey Helga you seem pretty chipper today." Arnold remarked as he noted her unusual good mood. He really had no idea how much he watched her, but he had realized that he had paid a lot more attention to her than he thought._

"_Well football head it just so happens that I got accepted into the school of my dreams! I'm going to Princeton!" she said excitedly which only made him smile softly at her._

"_Well Helga I'm happy for you! Congratulations!" he replied causing her eyes to bug out in surprise._

"_Well thanks Arnoldo! It's good to finally be able to get out of this hell hole!" she smirked causing him to laugh a little._

"_Well I sure hope all your dreams come true." he quickly added before the bell rang._

"_Thanks…" she said almost taken aback as they both exited homeroom and headed in the opposite directions of the hall._

_~X~_

He then remembered that that had been their last real conversation before that night…The blond haired blue eyed girl had slowly began to take over his thoughts like a pleasant sting he couldn't relieve. He let his thoughts shift toward her as he peacefully drifted back off to sleep becoming mesmerized by her jasmine perfume once again.

**Phoebe and Helga's Dormitory: 7:00 pm**

"Darn breakfast burritos!" Helga moaned as she slouched over the porcelain throne. She definitely had food poisoning and it wasn't pretty. She had a French class within an hour, and she couldn't miss it.

She ran her fingers through her blond sweaty hair before dragging herself back to bed. She looked over at the bed beside her to see Phoebe sound asleep, but she was soon awakened by Helga's groaning.

"Helga are you all right?" the Japanese girl inquired as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Just peachy." Helga muttered before turning over in bed. Phoebe got up and placed her hand on Helga's forehead.

"Helga you're burning up!" Phoebe exclaimed pulling her hand back quickly.

"I'll be fine…got class..need to-" Helga muttered before feeling herself black out.

"Helga!" Phoebe shrieked before pulling out her phone to dial 911.

"Yes 911 I have an emergency! My friend just collapsed on me, and I think it's the results of a very high fever!" she blared into the phone as the receptionist tried to get her calm to down as they assured her an ambulance was on it's way.

"Hang in there Helga…" she managed to say soothingly as she wiped a pile of matted locks out of her eyes.

**Hospital: 9:15 am**

Phoebe sat in the waiting room awaiting a response from the ER about Helga's condition. She had no idea how serious it was but prayed that it wasn't.

"Ms. Heyerdahl the doctor would like to speak to you for a moment." the nurse clipped grabbing Phoebe's attention. She followed her reluctantly hoping that it wasn't anything fatal. The nurse led her to a small office that smelled of sterile cleaning supplies and hospital hand soap.

She took a seat before looking at the middle-aged man who was slowly balding. She really hoped that Helga was going to be okay. The doctor didn't smile but just turned a page on his clipboard.

"Ms. Heyerdahl Ms. Pattaki doesn't have food poisoning as you may have expected. She's actually doing really well and has just slightly overworked herself. She needs a good dose of rest and relaxation and plenty of fluids." the doctor explained placing a red ink pen behind his ear.

"Well that's certainly good news." Phoebe sighed with relief.

"Well there's one more development that I think you should know about even though I'm not at liberty to really say what, but I guess I have no choice since you claim her family is very far away for it to do any good." he coughed causing her to frown.

"What else is wrong with Helga?" she probed hoping for the best, but the next thing he said made her blink twice and tighten her grip on the office chair.

"Ms. Pattaki is pregnant I'm afraid." he informed her making her feel as if she would pass out as if a heavy boulder slowly rolled onto her chest and flattened it.

"May I have some water please?" she requested feeling flush, but the doctor quickly obliged after turning on the faucet filling a small plastic cup.

"Thank you." Phoebe said as she took a big drink of water wondering exactly what Helga would do about this situation. She then realized that her blond friend would be needing her now more than ever which also meant one thing: Helga was having Arnold's baby.

~X~

Helga tried to let this new bit of information sink in. She felt like she had looked at that same disgusting dingy yellow wallpaper for a millennia. She had managed to keep down a few ice chips but that was it. Why couldn't anything ever go her way? She had to admit that her nine year old self would have been thrilled to be having his child but there was just one problem. She was barely eighteen years old with her whole life ahead of her, and Arnold was very far away.

She knew that she and Phoebe couldn't possibly raise a baby and it would also be unfair to place that burden upon her friend. She was supposed to be breaking ties with Arnold and this was the ultimate thing that would bind them together.

This was the hardest thing she would probably ever face, and she knew she couldn't just get rid of it because then she would be the epitome of her parents. She had vowed long ago that she would love and cherish her children no matter what. She would appreciate and acknowledge all of their accomplishments no matter how insignificant they may be.

The anxiety rolled over her like the afternoon tide. She had no choice but to have this baby and stick it out, but she vowed that she would do it all on her own. Arnold wasn't even here, so there was no risk of him finding out she was carrying his child right? She felt like someone slammed a thought right in her cranium as she realized she was carrying _Arnold's _baby. The very thought of that was enough to warm her heart.

**A/AN: Touché! Yes Helga is pregnant and as cliché as that sounds there's a lot about to happen. The next chapter will mainly focus on Helga's reflection about her pregnancy. I may add a few twists and turns in the mix as well so stay tuned! You don't want to miss what's about to happen next!**


	3. Reflecting

**Reflecting**

**Author's Note: **I would like to thank everyone for all the likes, follows, and reviews! This chapter deals with more of Helga's pregnancy and Arnold's thoughts before college.

**Three Months Later**

"Hey man I'm really going to miss you!" Gerald sniffled as he and Arnold stood by his gate at the airport. He was leaving to start his new life in Stanford, and Arnold was there to see him off.

"Well Gerald I'm sure you'll be back for Thanksgiving and Christmas right? We'll hang out like always and besides I can't wait to hear what it's like to actually play on a college basketball team." Arnold smiled trying to make him feel better but really he was ready to fall apart.

"Yeah you're right man! I'll see you soon, but I promise I'll try and call from time to time to let you know how it's going." Gerald winked as they did their signature handshake.

"Flight 108 for San Antonio, Texas is now boarding! Please have your tickets ready." the loud speaker boomed, and Arnold just nodded to Gerald who turned around and walked towards his gate.

Gerald would have one layover before he arrived in California, and he was certain he would hear from his friend in a few short hours. He would get bored during the layover and probably would call Arnold which made him laugh a little. He was sure Gerald would have a few stories to tell about California when he came home. He knew that Stanford was nothing like Hillwood.

After exiting the airport and getting in his old green Packard, he began to feel a little empty inside. He felt like he was having to let go of so many things with Gerald leaving and well then there was-He tried not to focus on the tall and beautiful blond who could easily pass off as a model. She was still assaulting his dreams more than ever lately.

He remembered that he had her old cell number saved in his phone when they were paired for a history project back in high school. He had often toyed with the idea of calling her but his better judgment told him no.

Helga didn't want to be bothered especially by the likes of him after what had happened. She was probably so disturbed by it that she had probably placed it in the back of her mind and wanted to forget all about it. Heck she probably hadn't given him a second thought.

He sighed as he pulled back up at the Sunset Arms. Things had really changed for him that summer. Gertie had passed away only two weeks ago, but he couldn't help by feeling sad about it because she had endured so much suffering and pain from the cancer. He knew that she was better off and the fact that she wouldn't have to suffer anymore put his soul at ease.

"Hey Shortman." Phil greeted him as he walked through the door. Phil was setting at the kitchen table eating a sandwich.

"Hey grandpa." Arnold smiled as he sat down to join him.

"Did Gerald make it safely to California yet?" Phil asked with a mouthful of bread.

"He just got on the plane about thirty minutes ago grandpa. He said he wouldn't get to California until around four o'clock." he explained.

"Well that's nice…You start college tomorrow too right?" Phil probed trying to make small talk.

"Um yeah…I start class tomorrow at the community college…I'm only taking four classes though. I don't want to overwhelm myself especially since I just took that new job at the bookstore." he illuminated making Phil nod slowly and yawn.

"Well Arnold I'm going to take a nap…Old men like myself can't expend too much energy." he laughed, and Arnold just nodded.

"Have a good nap grandpa." he added before heading up to his room in the attic.

He felt so empty inside as he laid on his bed and watched the clouds roll by aimlessly. All of his friends had already left for college and yet here he was, lying on his bed as if things could still go on like normal. Why did life have to be so obscure? Why couldn't anything ever be normal for once? He felt suffocated. He needed to get out of the house.

He walked back downstairs and waited for the herd of animals to run out the door. He walked past Slausen's and then he passed Green Meats. He just let his feet take him with no destination in mind and that's when he stopped admiring the old brownstone.

He looked at the gold name plate with "Pataki" engraved in it fastened to the stone. The sunlight made it glimmer brightly. He looked up trying to figure out which window led to her old room. He began to wonder what she would spend doing on a day like this.

Where there be music playing from an old record player? Would she be painting her toenails with some glittery pink nail polish, or would she be writing one of her amazing poems that won an English Literature award back in eleventh grade? Why hadn't he stopped and taken the time to notice Helga Pataki for the beautiful and amazing woman she really was? He stopped and curved a smile hoping that they could start over one day. He whistled on his way home as tried to think of all the things he could remember about her like her favorite pink bow that she always wore or his very favorite memory of her at all: sharing his umbrella with her on that cold rainy day back in preschool.

~X~

Helga groaned at the annoying smell of Phoebe's cooking. She was now three months pregnant and beginning her second trimester. The summer heat had made Helga miserable because she was always felt smothered if the barometer read over eighty degrees outside. She was definitely looking forward to the autumn weather.

She had finished her first semester of classes because she and Phoebe had gone to school all during the summer to get ahead, and she was thankful she had. She had been encouraged to begin online classes after the fall semester, so they wouldn't inhibit her pregnancy.

She had reluctantly agreed after Phoebe made her do some soul searching, and Helga was doing lots of it these days. She had tried to hide her pregnancy from her family but that hadn't quiet panned out like she'd expected.

Last week Olga had decided to make one of her surprise visits and that's when the "fit hit the shan" or so to speak. Olga had cried and held onto Helga for what seemed like hours. Helga had yelled at her and finally pried her off, but she had just shook her head disapprovingly at her. She remembered it all as if it had happened yesterday.

_~X~_

"_Hey Pheebs I'll get the door! It's probably Melanie wanting to stay for dinner." Helga chucked as she opened the door only to be met by her bleach blond, perfect hair, perfect tan skinned, older sister._

_She felt the color leave her face, "Um Olga what are you doing here?" she said in a shaky voice._

"_I was in Jersey this weekend for a business conference and well I thought I'd surprise you baby sis!" she exclaimed with sparkling pearly whites._

"_Well that's nice and all but you really need to go! Thanks for dropping by! So long!" she said quickly trying to shove her out the door, but she stopped after she tried pushing herself back in, clumsily falling and brushing her hand past Helga's stomach. She blinked as she gathered her bearings. She hesitantly touched her stomach again with a knowing look._

_She stood up as her eyes bore holes through her, "Helga are you preg-" but before she could finish Helga broke down in a fit of tears in front of her. Darn these pregnancy hormones!_

"_Oh Helga it's okay!" Olga said soothingly rubbing small circles on her back._

"_Look Olga you can't tell anyone, and I mean anyone! No one can know that I'm-" but Olga just placed her finger to her lips shushing her before she could finish._

"_Baby sis I promise I won't tell anyone your secret, but you can't stay here…You need to come home, so you can get the proper care you need. I promise if you'll just come back home that we'll figure something out." she promised and Helga just sighed not feeling like arguing with her lamenting about why she could never return home. It did no good to argue or reason with smiles and sunshine._

"_We'll see Olga, but I'm finishing my fall semester here before transferring anywhere else." Helga told her, and she just nodded._

"_You can come home for Christmas, and I'll see what I can do about getting your classes online. I have quiet a few connections here." Olga retorted making Helga roll her eyes._

"_Of course you do Ms. Perfect!" and Olga only chuckled in response._

_~X~_

Helga would be returning home at Christmas which was only five months away, but Olga had pulled some strings, so she could return home a couple of weeks before the holiday. She had no idea what her sister had planned but that's not what bothered her. She had sworn she would crawl into a slimy pit before ever going back there. She was supposed to be breaking ties and yet she knew she wasn't going to be able to hide this forever.

He would eventually find out unless he didn't remember. She had prayed every night that he didn't remember any of it. She just had no idea that he remembered all of it and wanted to be with her more than anything. If she had known how Arnold Shortman truly felt about her, then she would've did a back flip. She truly had no idea what awaited her in four months time, but she would soon find out.

~X~

Arnold walked into his first class of the day: English I. He heard his name being called several times and grinned when he seen three very familiar faces sitting in the back roll.

"Hey Arnold come sit with us!" Sid shouted waving him down. Arnold grinned and joined his friends in the back of the classroom. Harold and Stinky where also sitting close to Sid.

"Well what do ya know! It's Arnold!" Stinky said with a country twang, and Harold just smirked.

"So Arnold where ya been all summer?" Harold inquired, and Arnold just shrugged.

"Well I've been working at Barnes and Noble down at the mall part time, and I've been helping out at the boarding house. Grandma passed away last month, and grandpa just hasn't been feeling himself. He's getting older, and I'm picking up the slack I guess." Arnold sighed as the depressing weight of his home life weighed upon him.

"Hey man I'm sorry about your grandma." Sid said patting his back sympathetically.

"Yea Arnold sorry for your loss." Harold said softly.

"My condolences Arnold." Stinky nodded.

"Thanks guys." he added wishing he could just run away until he noticed the very familiar looking blond woman coast in. He knew her from somewhere, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Man what a babe!" Sid whistled under his breath.

"Hey isn't that Helga's-" Harold started but didn't get to finish his sentence because she was already introducing herself.

"Hello my name is Olga Pataki, and I'll be your English I teacher this semester. I look forward to getting to know each and everyone of you!" she said cheerfully. Arnold wished the floor would open up and swallow him. How was he going to spend the next four months with Helga's gorgeous older sister teaching his class? He knew that the it was going to be a lot harder to suppress his desires concerning Helga G. Pataki, especially with her sister prancing around and reminding him of her even more everyday. He knew this could not end well because it was going to be even harder for him not to want to ask how her younger sister was doing. It was going to be one long and hot semester.

**A/An: Well! Well! Olga is Arnold's professor! What could go wrong with that? XD! I may allow Arnold to develop a little crush on Olga but only because she reminds him of Helga. Olga also has no idea that Arnold is the father either! What could go wrong with that? :P**


	4. Assumptions

**Chapter Three**

**Assumptions **

**Author's Note: **Well I'm back! Sorry for taking so long to update! I promise to update _Keep Holding On _next. Thanks to all of you who reviewed/favorited _Foul Play._ I'm kind of on the binge of writing darker HA fanfiction. I also have another story up my sleeve that will be out later this week or the beginning of next.

**The Beginning of October**

Phoebe stood by her blond haired friend, clasping her hand tightly as the doctor ran the probe over her stomach. Helga felt the cool slather of jelly being smoothed over her abdomen as she looked at the monitor at the moving creature inside of her. Today they would find out the sex of the child. She held her breath in anticipation as Phoebe squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"Ms. Pataki you're going to have a boy!" the doctor congratulated her with a huge smile on his face. He wasn't prepared for the squeals of the other two women occupying the room but once it had subsided he pointed to the screen once more.

"This is all the evidence we need to know that it's going to be a boy. You're very lucky that this little guy has his legs open or otherwise we might not have been able to tell today." he chuckled pointing to the "male anatomy" on the screen.

Helga just chortled in response, "I really have no idea how to process all of this doc."

"Would you like some 3D pictures of the baby? We can print you off a few before you leave." he offered putting away his equipment as she began to set upright on the table.

"Yes Helga has a collection of photos from her previous ultra sounds tracking the baby's growth. I'm sure she would love a few more photos!" Phoebe gushed. Helga just rolled her eyes in response at her best friend's enthusiasm.

"Am I having this baby or are you having it for me Pheebs?" she snickered as she placed her feet on the cold tile floor.

"Well Ms. Pataki I'll go have those photos printed for you, and the nurse will give them to you on your way out. Be sure to schedule your two week appointment before leaving." he commented before stepping out.

Helga adjusted her shirt and new maternity jeans she had purchased last weekend at the mall. She already had a nice bump forming around her navel. Phoebe thought pregnancy was becoming of Helga. She didn't have any stretch marks, and she always had this special glow about her. She looked like a princess out of a fairytale of sorts with her full length blond hair cascading around her shoulders. Phoebe smiled at her friend as she followed her out of the room and towards the reception desk. She nodded to the nurse who scheduled her next appointment and handed her a white envelope. They walked out of the office, and Helga began sorting through the photos with a sweet smile adorning her features.

"I guess I'll have to send Olga a couple of these…Let's stop by the post office before we head back to campus." Helga retorted as she clicked her seatbelt in place. Phoebe switched to a soft jazz station causing Helga to get drowsy.

"Pheebs can you change that to a little something more upbeat? It's making me doze off!" Helga complained reaching for the dial but pouting when Phoebe swatted her hand away.

"You know Helga classical music is said to stimulate the baby's brain activity and make them smarter. We can't let it listen to that mainstream garbage. He may grow up and become a thug or something." she clipped pulling into a parking spot beside their campus's local post office.

"Yeah yeah whatever!" Helga scoffed with an eye roll as she opened her car door. She unlocked her seatbelt and headed for the double doors of the office. She noticed the small line and tapped her foot impatiently. After about five minutes she came to the front of the line.

"How may I help you?" a cheery red headed chirped that reminded Helga of someone she knew all to well back home.

"Just give me a stamp and an envelope lady, and no one gets hurt." Helga threatened snatching the items from the bouncy red head. She grabbed a pen and jotted Olga's mailing address on it. She wrote an "endearing" note on the back of the pictures and placed them in the envelope. She slid the envelope back to the girl who smiled sweetly.

"Thank you ever so much and have a wonderful day!" she tweeted causing Helga to shudder and throw up in her mouth a little bit. She shook her head violently swearing that these pregnancy hormones were making her loopy.

"Did you mail them?" Phoebe quizzed, and Helga just nodded clicking her seatbelt back in place. The car ride back to their apartment was a little under three minutes. They pulled into their assigned parking spot. The blue resident parking tag swished in front of them after the car came to a complete stop. Helga sighed placing her head in her hands. Phoebe gently patted her friends shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

"Helga aren't you happy? We finally know what your having!" Phoebe trilled, and she just looked up at her like a deer caught in headlights. "I guess the sheer fact that I'm having a baby is finally starting to sink in! What am I going to do Pheebs? I'm going back to Hillwood in two more months! What if I run into Arnold?"

Phoebe seen pure fear in her eyes. She could see the fear of rejection and being ridiculed. She and Helga never talked about her moving back home because it was clearly a taboo subject. She had tried to keep Helga occupied with school functions and projects, but she knew it was inevitable. She was going back home, and Phoebe wouldn't be there.

"Helga you know I can't always be there to hold your hand. You're going to have to learn to make it on your own." Phoebe said sharply causing her to revert her attention towards the window. She knew she had hurt her feelings, but she knew she couldn't keep doing this to them. Helga was going to have to learn how to face her fears, and she knew she couldn't be there for her like she needed.

"Let's order a pizza tonight." she stated flatly trying to cut the tension in the air. The blond didn't say anything but just gave her a slight nod before getting out of the car and slinking up the stairs. Phoebe watched her ascend the stairs before she heard her cell phone ring.

"Moshi Moshi Mitsu-san!" Phoebe greeted warmly getting out of the car. She put her keys in her pocket as she chattered on in Japanese to her lab partner.

"JA!" she said goodbye clicking her phone shut. Today was Tuesday and every Tuesday night a few of Phoebe's sorority friend's would come over and do their homework together. Princeton life had been good to her. She had become popular instantly especially after joining the sorority.

She enjoyed the parties and the popularity and had really began to make a name for herself over the last few months. She knew Helga really didn't approve of sororities because she had pointed out it was an "Olga" thing, and she would jump ship before she became anything like her older sister. Phoebe thought it was stupid for Helga to have such an attitude and had often tried to get her to hang out with some of her friends, but she simply refused. Phoebe sighed opening her apartment door. She looked to the adjoining room opposite of hers and noted the door was closed. She placed her ear up to the door and heard the sounds of some punk rock band reverberating through the walls. She just shook her head lightly and headed towards her room. The girls would be there in just a few hours, and she decided to get a jump start on her homework before they arrived.

~X~

Helga plugged her ear buds in as she jammed out to her iPod. She held her pink macbook in her lap as she typed up her history report. She turned the ipod down when she heard the doorbell ring. She placed her macbook aside as she walked into the down the hallway to get the door. She was aware it was Tuesday night and that Phoebe's "sorority sluts" would be hanging out at their apartment tonight. There were three of them that typically came over. Mitsu was Phoebe's little Japanese "pet". The girl was half Japanese just like Phoebe and was from Tennessee. She could tolerate small doses of Mitsu, but she was so sickingly sweet that she gave you diabetes.

Gladice was the blond bimbo of the group, and Helga swore she must have been dropped on her head as a baby. She reminded you of one of those dolts from the movie _House Bunny. _She had no idea how an ignoramus like Gladice could've ever made it into Princeton except for the fact her daddy had money.

Eliza was the only "sorority" girl Helga couldn't tolerate out of the entire group. She and Eliza were pure enemies, and they hated each others rotten stinkin guts. She had brown hair and originally resided in Kansas. Helga opened the door and as soon as they noticed it was her, they all rolled their eyes.

"Let's see we have dumb and dumber, and Connie Chung standing on my doorstep." Helga ripped wishing they would all just leave.

"Oh look it's the pregnant girl!" Gladice sneered touching up her makeup.

"Gladice it isn't appropriate to always point out Helga's travesty." Eliza smirked trying to sound witty, but Helga just rolled her eyes.

"You almost missed the DA convention Eliza, but I have good news they reserved you a seat!" Helga piped up giving her a death glare and wishing her head would implode.

"You know girls it isn't nice to talk to talk to Helga like that. She's Phoebe's friend, and we should respect that." Mitsu cut in trying to make peace before everything went south.

"Phoebe's in the shower, but she should be out soon. You chuckleheads better stay out of my pork rinds!" Helga threatened as she sauntered back towards her room but before she did she turned around to meet Gladice in the act. The bimbo had a thing for pork rinds.

"Blondie I would suggest you take your hand out of that bag, or I'll cut off your arm. I can't promise you what I'm capable of under the influence of hormones." she said very low and dangerously causing Gladice to practically throw the bag at her feet. Helga smirked before slamming her bedroom door.

Moments later she heard the sounds of giggling and the sound of the TV. She closed her Macbook and put away her homework for the night. She thought having Phoebe here would've made things better, but she had begun to feel more alone than she ever had in her life once she'd joined that sorority.

She didn't want to hold her friend back though. She was having a baby, and Phoebe had the rest of her life ahead of her. She had college parties and boyfriends to look forward to, but Helga was stuck. She recounted what Phoebe had said in the car earlier about not always being able to be there for her. She knew that inevitably she would have to move back to Hillwood for the sake of her child. She knew someone would eventually find out because a baby wasn't something you could just hide from everyone. She just hoped it didn't have his football shaped head because if it died she was doomed. She placed her head in the pillow feeling defeated before turning over and deciding to call her older sister. She almost wished she had murdered Phoebe's sorority clique and had been shipped off the the nut house than having to deal with Olga's shrill screams of excitement after she told her it was a "boy".

**One Week Later**

Arnold Shortman worked on his English paper silently typing away on his laptop. He would hear a musical chord every few minutes when Gerald would send him another IM. The past two months had flown by with nothing out of the ordinary happening. He did his homework and worked at the bookstore everyday just passing the time away. He felt like his dreams had been dashed and crushed one by one.

He knew he would be taking over the boarding house soon because hospice had been called in for his grandfather. The cancer was slowly eating him alive and there was nothing more they could do for him. The only real upside to his entire existence was being allowed to sit on Olga Pataki's lectures. The guys all thought she was smoking hot but, he only liked her because of the person she was in connection with.

He hadn't mustered up the courage to ask about _her_ yet, but he swore tomorrow that was all about to change. They had a freehand essay they would be required to work on in class tomorrow, and he would stay as late as possible. After everyone had left he would casually bring up Helga in hopes of finding out about how she was doing and if there was any chance of her coming home.

He sent Gerald one last IM before and saved his report. He switched off the laptop and placed it on his bedside table. He clicked off the light and snuggled under his comforter reciting the words he would say to Olga tomorrow over and over in his head until he drifted off to sleep.

~X~

Arnold walked into class the next day and looked at the board and noted the topic for the day. He smirked to himself when he noted the topic assigned was titled "Urban Legends of Hillwood". He took out his notebook and began to freehand the paper and had come up with a topic in no time. Thanks to Gerald and all his past urban legend explanations he was able to come up with a topic effortlessly. He chose the "Headless Cabbie" since one of his fellow boarders had quite the tale when it came to the legend. He swore he had firsthand experience with the whole thing. Arnold knew that he liked to stretch the truth at times, but he was sure Olga would appreciate a good laugh.

He stole glances at her and noticed her staring endearingly at something. She had her hands under her chin as she looked adoringly at it. Arnold thought it might be a picture of her boyfriend or something and just shook it off. A few moments later class was dismissed, and students began filing out of class and handing in their essays.

"Hey Arnold wanna catch a movie with us later?" Sid piped up gaining the blonds attention.

"I would love to Sid, but it's my turn to close tonight at the store." he explained sighing in defeat at his lack of social life.

"All right man well catch you later!" Sid remarked before waving goodbye and walking out of class. Arnold noticed he was the only left in class, so he decided to wait on Olga to return. He knew she probably had just gone to get a coffee or something because she got a forty-five minute break after his class.

He placed his essay into the basket and shuffled his feet staring at the door. He was about to just give up on the whole thing until he noticed something sitting on her desk that caught his attention. Arnold was by no means a nosey guy, and he tried to respect everyone's privacy. He felt like a magnet was pulling him as he found himself picking up the photo and staring at it hard. He ran his finger over the sonogram and blinked when he noticed an object circled with the word "boy" written out beside it. He flipped the photo over, and he felt his heart stop when he read the note.

"_I guess you were right! I'm having a boy, and you better believe he's going to be a wrestling master when he grows up!" __J_

He grabbed the photo and tucked it in his binder. He felt like the world was caving in around him as he ran out of the building. He knew two things for sure. The handwriting on the back of the photo was Helga's, and she was having a baby. The final question burning in his mind was: Was it his?

**A/AN: YES Chapter three is complete! I hope you all enjoyed it! I thought it would be kind of cool for Arnold to find out the way he did. Stay tuned for chapter four! If you have any suggestions then feel free to message me or leave them in your reviews!**


	5. Opportunities

**Chapter Four**

**Opportunities**

**Author's Note: **Sorry for not an updating in awhile, but I've been pretty caught up in my other fan fiction. I haven't forgotten about this one though! Here's a long overdue update for you guys! Love you all! Review please!

**Mid October**

Arnold had stared at the sonogram in disbelief for hours. The picture was 3D, and he could distinctively see the baby's features. He knew the moment he looked at it that it was his because there weren't that many guys walking around with football shaped heads. He felt like a heavy weight had settled on his chest at such a revelation.

He wanted to talk to Olga Pataki so badly, but he was certain Helga hadn't told her he was the father. He knew if she had known that he would probably have been approached by now, but he hadn't heard a word from her. The next day in class he noticed Olga frantically looking everywhere for something, and he felt guilty when he realized it was probably the sonogram he had stolen.

He felt like he was doing nothing but going through the motions all week. He hadn't told anyone that he was going to be a father. Gerald had been too busy with his extracurricular activities to call Arnold, but he had promised to by the end of the week.

He found himself looking at the picture often and it made him feel even more connected to Helga than ever before. He had read the scribbled message on the back of the photo a million times. He often wondered who their "child" would take after. He began having fantasies of a white picket fence with a small house out in the country. He and Helga were happily married with their son. He would be a happy child, and Arnold would teach him how to play baseball and ride a bike.

They would be a close family spending time around the dinner table talking about their day. Helga would be a famous writer and be at the top of the _New York Time's _best sellers list. He would have an office job for sure or work for an anthropology department. They would wait until their son was about nine or ten before deciding that one child just wasn't enough. They would add another to their little family and maybe one more after that. Arnold loved kids and would want more than just one, but he wasn't so sure how Helga would feel on the matter.

He was startled when he felt his cell phone begin to vibrate in his pocket. He looked at the screen and seen Gerald was calling. He hit the green button and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hey man what's up?" Arnold greeted his longtime comrade on the other line. He held the sonogram up in the air and kept studying it while he talked to Gerald.

"Hey Arnold…Sorry I wasn't able to call you any this week, but I've been backed up with practice and all these term papers." Gerald retorted as he continued filling Arnold in on his college life. Gerald told him about all the friends he was making and all the parties he'd been attending. Arnold listened intently letting his friend talk as much as he wanted before he broke the news to him.

"Gerald I've got some big news to tell you." he began interrupting another tale of one his romantic fiascos.

"Shoot." Gerald added giving Arnold his full attention.

"Gerald I'm going to be a father…" he spoke quickly and waited for a reaction but all that met his ears was a deafening silence.

"Did you hear me? I said-"

"Yes man I heard you! I'm just trying to process this! Who've you shacked up with now?" Gerald interrogated, but Arnold just sighed at his response.

"I haven't shacked up with anyone Gerald! The last person I "shacked" up with was Helga after graduation." he protested and then he heard a slew of profanities erupt up from the other end.

"Is Helga back in Hillwood or something?" he asked.

"Not exactly…Olga Pataki is my English professor, and I had a question to ask her at the end of class one day. She left before I had a chance to talk to her, so I decided to wait on her. I noticed a photo lying on her desk which turned out to be a sonogram sent from Helga. I felt sick once I began to notice the baby's features in the photo and knew right then it was mine. I kind of took the photo without her knowing." Arnold explained, and he heard a loud sigh on the other end.

"Well what do you plan on doing about it Arnold? Helga's all the way in Princeton. She's not exactly in walking distance and it's pretty evident she doesn't want you to know about it." Gerald pointed out causing Arnold to rub his temples in frustration.

"I'm not sure Gerald, but I do know that I want everything to do with this child. I want to be apart of his life and be his dad. I know what it's like not to have parents, and I don't want my son to go through the same thing as I did." he told his comrade who was three different time zones behind him.

"You're a good man Arnold…I wish you the best of luck, and I'll be coming home for Thanksgiving. I hope you've got something figured out by then, and if you need anything don't be afraid to call me. I've got your back man! We're brothers forever!" he assured him causing a smile to spread across the blond boy's face.

"Thanks Gerald."

"You're welcome my man."

After hanging up the phone Arnold pulled out his iPod and began to some light jazz music that lulled him off to sleep. He had dreams of a beautiful blond haired woman holding a small blond haired boys hand with a distinct oblong shaped head.

**The Week Before Thanksgiving: Friday**

Arnold was about to walk out of my class when he noticed Olga Pataki barring his path. He blinked and gave the blond an uneasy look.

"Oh Arnold! I'm so glad I caught you before you could leave! I have something I need to discuss with you." the older blond announced. He felt a huge lump begin to form in the back of his throat. Did she know it was him?

"Please have a seat." she encouraged, and he nodded as he pulled up an old chair close to her desk.

"I'm in a bit of a dilemma Arnold…Helga's coming home for Thanksgiving in the next few days, and I forgot I was having my house fumigated the day she arrives. There's no way she's going to be able to stay with me. I'll be going to mommy and daddy's house for Thanksgiving, but she has outright refused to have any part with them. I've got nowhere for her to stay over the break. I know that you own a boarding house, and I was going to ask you if I could rent Helga a room there for a couple of days? I'll pay you double since it's a holiday." Olga explained causing Arnold to almost fall out of his chair.

Helga was coming back to Hillwood and her beautiful, naïve, older sister wanted him to furnish her a room for a few days? What kind of sick games were the fates playing?

"Yeah sure and don't worry about paying extra…In fact I'm willing to cut you a rate since it's the holidays." he offered and then there was squealing, and he was being roped into a tight hug by the blond woman.

"Thank you so much Arnold! You've saved me a lot of trouble!" Olga praised causing his cheeks to redden. She scribbled her number down on a piece of paper and told him to call her and let her know when the room was ready.

He left the campus with a sick feeling that had began to settle in the pit of his stomach. How was he going to confront Helga? Would he get his chance, or would she run the moment she found out her sister's plans?

**Monday Morning**

"Have you got everything you need for the trip Helga?" Phoebe asked her friend as she tucked her last few items into an empty box.

"Yeah I'm all ready to go back to hell. Olga's arranged for me to stay somewhere while her house is being fumigated but then I can move in." she replied kicking a box out of the way. She was supposed to be staying until the beginning of December but her doctor had advised she arrange to take her finals early so that she could go home and get settled. The baby would be here in less than three months, and she knew it was best if she went back, but she didn't want to.

She wanted to hide away in her dorm room forever and pretend none of this had ever happened, but she knew she would have to face reality eventually. She wasn't going to be able to run any longer.

"The moving van should be here shortly." Phoebe retorted as she carried Helga's main luggage to the car. Phoebe would be driving them to the airport, but they would be taking two different flights. Helga would be going back to Hillwood, and Phoebe would be meeting her family in Kentucky for their annual Thanksgiving get together. Olga had hired a moving company to haul Helga's belongings back home.

Helga waddled down the stairs of her campus apartment. She wore a pair of maternity jeans with a simple pink sweater. She had her hair tied back in a ponytail. Phoebe helped her get into the car, and she handed her Japanese friend a gold key before she put the car in drive.

"What's this?" Phoebe questioned examining the key.

"It's my room key since I won't be coming back and stuff…I thought I'd have you turn it in for me." she said quietly looking at the floorboard.

"Oh Helga I'm going to miss you!" Phoebe cried embracing her friend. Helga felt herself begin to cry uncontrollably into her friend's shoulder. "Darn pregnancy hormones!" she muttered sniffling and wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"I promise to call you every day." Phoebe assured her, and Helga just smiled sadly at her, "Thanks Pheebs."

~X~

The flight back to Hillwood was four hours with no layovers. Helga found herself having to get up and pee countless times on the flight. She also wasn't in the best of moods and even chewed a guy out for staying in the bathroom too long. No one dared to cross her path after such a display.

She was relieved when the pilot announced they were about to land. She clicked her seatbelt back in place and held her stomach as they made a strained landing. She was glad to be sitting towards the front because as soon as they had clearance to get off the plane, she had her carryon in her hands and was first in line to leave the plane. She longed to kiss the ground but first made a needed trip to the restroom. She emptied her stomach of the meager breakfast of granola bars and pop tarts she had that morning.

She would definitely not miss being pregnant. She felt a kick in her lower abdomen and smiled leaving the restroom, "Trust me I'm more than ready for you to be out." she chuckled exiting her gate. She sighed when she heard a joyous scream erupt and then there was the hugging.

"Oh Helga you look so healthy!" Olga gushed causing Helga to roll her eyes.

"Of course I do _Olga_… I've only gained thirty pounds, and I have a baby growing inside me." she finished sarcastically causing Olga to laugh.

"You've filled out nicely Helga." she complimented, and she had been right. Helga had weighed only 105 pounds before she had gotten pregnant and was always on the skinny side. She now weighed 135 pounds and now had curves that accented her quiet nicely, especially in her bust. She had practically went from an A-C Cup overnight.

"Thanks I guess." she shrugged as they walked towards baggage claim and retrieved her luggage. Olga carried her luggage and led her sister to the car. Helga climbed in on the passengers side as Olga loaded her luggage in the trunk. The other Pataki climbed in on the driver's side and started the car.

"Did you have a nice flight?" she inquired pulling out of the parking garage.

"Yeah but my feet keep swelling. I just want to take a nice hot bath and climb into bed. I'm exhausted." she sighed leaning her seat back and closing her eyes.

"Well I found a nice little place for you to stay since the house is being worked on." she retorted as Helga felt herself begin to doze off.

"Yeah and where's that?" she asked expecting it to be a hotel or something.

"Well there's this nice boy in my class who owns a boarding house…I've made arrangements for you to stay with him until the house is clear of chemicals." she informed her, and Helga lurched forward in her seat at the mention of "boarding house".

"What's his name?" she questioned her ears perking up.

"Oh his name is Arnold!" Olga chirped, and Helga felt herself become sick at the mention of his name. How could this be happening? There's no way she could- but it was too late.

"Oh look we're here!" Olga beeped the horn excitedly getting out of the car. Helga felt herself become faint as she stumbled out of the car and puked on the sidewalk. She wanted to become a permanent part of the pavement once she looked up and seen a pair of green eyes peering at her curiously. She hadn't looked in those eyes since-, but she didn't have time to finish the thought because she was puking again. She felt two people take one of her arms and help her up those familiar set of steps.

She was led into the kitchen and placed into an old straight back chair. All of a sudden those green eyes were staring at her again.

"Um hey Helga I got you a glass of water." he replied offering her the cup. She just nodded and took it before drinking down half its contents.

"I think I need to go lie down" she muttered feeling like someone had just hit her in the head with a hammer.

"Let me help you sis." Olga said as she led Helga up the steps to her room. Arnold watched as the pair of blonds disappeared up the stairs and then he turned to the pink luggage sitting in his foyer and then it hit him. Helga was really here with him after all these months. She would be staying with him for three days and a lot could happen in three days, but he knew now was not the time to broach the subject. She needed to rest, and he had a lot to take in. He never realized how enraptured he would be by her appearance. She looked beautiful carrying his child. He just had to find the right way to tell her.

**A/AN: What will happen next! Stay tuned for more updates and please review! I'm open to suggestions so if there's a certain scenario you want these two to get in then let me know! Connor I actually decided to use yours! Thanks again!**


	6. Confessions

**Chapter Five**

**Confessions**

**Author's Note: **I have an awesome suggestion made by NeneJPhilly that I'm going to base this entire chapter off of. She pretty much wrote it for me with all her inspiration. Thanks girl!

Arnold helped Olga carry Helga's luggage upstairs while she helped her get settled in. She had told him to call her if Helga started acting funny, but she assured him that her sister was very independent and probably wouldn't need his help at all.

He had gone upstairs to his room and booted up his computer after she'd left. He decided to put some distance between himself and Helga for the night because he was pretty sure she was overwhelmed from seeing him. He really wanted to go into her room and hold her close and tell her how he felt and that he wanted to help her through this, but he didn't.

He began a search on pregnancy cravings and then did some research on what was healthy to eat. He looked through what felt like thousands of websites on fetus development, mood swings, hormones, and labor.

He looked hazily at the clock not realizing it was already two in the morning. He rubbed his tired eyes and put his computer away before changing into his pajamas. He turned off the light and fell into a deep sleep about a blond haired beauty just a few doors down.

~X~

Helga awoke feeling very refreshed. She stretched her arms and ran her fingers through her tangled mess of blond hair. She looked around the room at the faded blue wallpaper. She decided to take a shower because she felt sweaty and sticky. She walked into the bathroom that conjoined her room. She turned on the water and noticed the steam begin to rise.

She pulled off her pink nightgown and stepped out of her underwear before stepping under the warm shower water. She shuddered as the water pounded against her shoulders making her feel relaxed. She pulled out her loofa and squeezed some orange body wash on it. She lathered up her skin and then rinsed off. She picked up her strawberry vanilla shampoo and dumped a glob in her hair. She massaged her scalp evenly before rinsing it out. She grabbed the towel and squeezed out her hair. She didn't plan on going out today, so she chose a pair of grey sweatpants and a Princeton university sweatshirt after drying off.

She blinked once she noticed a delicious smell wafting through the upstairs hallway. She opened her door and the aroma assaulted her senses. She felt her mouth begin to water and then her stomach gave a low growl. She forgot she hadn't ate anything since yesterday morning. She had went straight to bed after her arrival at the boarding house. She felt herself linger above the stairs, but she couldn't go down there. What if Arnold was down there waiting on her? He could be making breakfast in hopes of her coming down and then he would confront her with questions. She wasn't ready for that.

She was about to head back towards her room until she felt a soft kick and sighed. She couldn't starve her son just because she was being stubborn. She would just have to face Arnold if he were down there and eat some breakfast. She had to put something on her stomach, so she turned around and made her march down the stairs.

~X~

Arnold decided to get up early that morning and make breakfast. He flipped a pancake in the frying pan and onto a plate. He had been up about an hour and hadn't bothered to change out of his pajamas. He wore an old wife beater with blue flannel pants.

He set two plates on the table in hopes she would join him. The table displayed a spread of blueberry pancakes, chocolate muffins, eggs, fruit, and some bacon. He hoped that none of the stuff he had prepared upset Helga's stomach. He almost dropped the spatula when he noticed her standing barefoot in the doorway with her hair ringing wet. She had it falling delicately around her shoulders in a soft display.

"Good morning." he choked out trying not to stare too much.

"Hi." she said shyly refusing to meet his gaze.

"Um I made breakfast if you're hungry." he replied as he pointed the spatula at the spread that adorned the table.

"I am thanks." she retorted settling in an empty seat at the table and began to fill her plate with a generous amount of food. She was starving! Arnold just smiled as he watched her fill her plate to the brim.

"Coffee?" he offered holding out the pot, but she just shook her head in response.

"Coffee irritates my stomach but some juice would be nice." she informed him twirling a strand of wet blond hair while biting her lip nervously.

"Sure we have orange or apple…Which would you like?" he inquired walking towards the fridge.

"Apple is good…Orange is to acidic for the baby." she stated flatly but then she promptly put her hand over her mouth after she realized what she'd said. She felt a fierce kick from her son that almost made her double over.

"Are you okay?" he rushed to her side quickly once he noticed she was in pain.

"Yeah I'm okay…Junior's just got a leg on him is all. He'll probably be a pro wrestler one day!" she laughed it off nervously as Arnold handed her a glass of apple juice. She was sure he'd have a retort about her little comment, but he said nothing as he joined her on the opposite end of the table and ate his breakfast. She should've been thankful he hadn't brought it up but for some reason her heart sank.

He asked her about her college life, and she told him she'd already finished her first year and would begin her sophomore year next summer. She told him about Phoebe's snobby sorority friends and the differences between Hillwood and Princeton.

She found out he was working at Barnes and Noble downtown and attended junior college but hoped to transfer in about a year to somewhere better. He told her about Gertie's passing, and she felt a pang in her heart for the dear old soul that affectionately called her Eleanor. She also found out Phil was very sick and wasn't expected to live much longer. She noticed the sadness in his eyes when he talked about them and almost felt like she was taking something precious from him by not revealing the baby was his, but she couldn't. He wouldn't want it.

She helped him clear the table, and he told her that he had to be at work at ten but would be home by six. He asked her if she wanted him to pick up anything, but she declined. He insisted and told her he would call her before he came home. He showed her where the snacks were in case she got hungry and made his way back up to his room to get ready.

Helga also returned to hers feeling empty inside. Once she knew he'd left for work around 9:30 she cried heavily into her pillow before falling asleep. She realized he didn't remember anything from that night and probably assumed the child belonged to someone else. She decided she would continue letting him believe it because lying was so much easier than facing the truth.

~X~

Helga hadn't realized how long she'd slept until she looked at the clock as it flashed 5:30 on the screen. She pushed her tangled hair out of her face and waddled to the bathroom. She sat down on the commode and relived her heavy bladder. After washing her hands she brushed out her tangled hair and placed it in a long ponytail.

She groaned when she noticed the dark circles under her eyes. She walked to her suitcase and pulled out a green sweater and put it on along with a pair of dark blue maternity jeans. She dabbed a soft blush on her cheeks with some light pink lip gloss. She put a glittery green eye shadow on her eyelids and coated her eyelashes with some mascara.

She felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She answered it when she noticed it was Arnold. He asked her what she'd like for dinner, and she told him some Chinese takeout sounded good. He told her he'd be home in thirty minutes. Helga walked down the stairs and filled the sink with water and washed all the breakfast dishes he didn't have time to attend to that morning. She also set the table and then waited on him. She decided to shoot Phoebe a text because she hadn't talked to her since yesterday morning.

_H: Hey Pheebs what's up?_

_P: Not much just hanging out with my cousins._

_H: Heh that sounds like "loads" of fun!_

_P: They're not that bad, but I would rather be hanging out with you!_

_H: I know I miss you! :'(_

_P: I miss you too, but I promise I'll be home for Christmas!_

_H: Thank goodness! You won't believe who Olga's making me stay with btw…_

_P: Who is it?_

_H: She rented me a room at Arnold's boarding house! Can you believe it!?_

_P: O.O WOW! That is a surprising turn of events! Has he said anything about it yet?_

_H: You know that's the funny thing…He hasn't mentioned a word of it…_

_P: Well maybe he knows but he doesn't know how to approach you about it?_

_H: Perhaps…He made me this amazing breakfast this morning…What's up with that?_

_P: I bet he suspects something Helga and that was a peace offering of sorts…You should talk to him about it._

_H: Maybe_

_P: Well I have to go…Text me tomorrow!_

_H: All right bye Pheebs and good night!_

_P: Thanks Helga! You too!_

Helga sighed as she flipped her phone shut but felt a knot begin to form in her stomach when she heard a key turn in the lock. The door opened and shut, and she pretended to play with her phone avoiding his eyes.

"Hey Helga I got your food…Orange chicken with white rice! I also got those egg rolls you asked for!" he smiled handing her a white carryout box.

"Thanks Arnold." she added pulling her chopsticks out of the wrapper. She began a fierce battle with her orange chicken as he settled down in front of her. They ate mostly in silence except for the soft sounds of their chewing.

"How was your day?" he questioned causing her to almost drop her chopstick by the sudden abruption.

"Oh you know I just mostly slept all day…How was yours?" she asked quickly diverting the conversation away from herself.

"Pretty busy but I expect Black Friday to be much worse." he stated running fingers through his cornflower hair. He looked exhausted.

"I worked at Target during seasonal one year, so I know how you feel." Helga added taking a swig of her soda. Arnold watched her intently before breaking the wall of silence that had settled between them.

"Helga I know he's mine." he said softly never loosing eye contact. She felt her eyes bug out, and she looked for a quick exit. She almost choked on her orange chicken but quickly swallowed it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she gasped standing up from the table and trying to make her way towards the doorway, but she couldn't move fast enough because Arnold was blocking her path. He pulled out the sonogram and showed it to her.

"How many other guys have you slept with that have a football shaped head?" he interrogated as he pointed at the 3D shaped oblong head in the picture.

Helga felt frozen. She couldn't move or say anything but then she got angry. She clenched her fists and her blue eyes iced over. "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS!?" she demanded turning the heat back on him snatching the sonogram out of his hands.

"I found it on Olga's desk, and I took it once I noticed his features. I'm no idiot Helga! I remember what happened that night." he said in his calmest voice. He noticed her cheeks redden at his statement.

"What do you want from me?" she asked her voice becoming a little quieter and less angry. He did something she wasn't expecting when he cupped her face in his hands and forced her to meet his gaze. She shuddered when she felt him trace his thumb across her jaw line, and she peered into his soft jade pearls.

"I want to be apart of his life…I don't want him to grow up without parents like I did. I would love for all three of us to become a real family Helga, but I'm not going to push my luck. We don't have to be together if you don't want to too, but I really wish you'd consider the idea of it. I know it may sound crazy, but I do have feelings for you Helga. You're all I think about at night, and I truly believe we could have something real." he confessed taking her aback. Arnold had feelings for her? She could jump for joy, but she didn't.

She felt her walls closing up again, and she pushed him away. "I-I- can't do this right now!" she stammered pushing past him and running up the stairs. He was tired of the running and grabbed her wrist before she could reach the stairs. He pulled her towards his chest and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't move but just stayed like that for a few moments as her heart began to beat within her ears.

"I want to know everything about him…I want to know what I've missed." he softly whispered stroking her hair. She bravely looked up at him meeting his gentle gaze. She felt her brain turned to mush once their lips met. She'd always dreamed of him kissing her like that and it was happening under the most unlikeliest of circumstances.

**A/AN: Well there you go! I hope you liked their confession. I just wanted to clarify a few things in regards to this story. Olga has no idea Arnold's the father and neither do her parents. Phoebe and now Arnold are the only two. The next chapter will be rather smutty. Please review! Love it? Hate it? Let me know!**


	7. Reconnections

**Chapter Six**

**Reconnecting**

**Author's Note: **Sorry for not updating in so long, but I'm going to post a schedule at the beginning of all my stories from this point on. This story will be updated every Wednesday for those of you who are following it. Please review! ^_^

Arnold cupped Helga's face in his hands gently and kissed her amorously. Helga thought she would die from happiness until she felt a fierce kick in her abdomen. Arnold blinked when he noticed she had stop kissing him.

"So-rry but he has quiet a leg on him and sometimes it hurts." she laughed nervously, and he just nodded like he understood. He did something that surprised Helga. She would've clubbed him under any other circumstances when he decided to pull her sweater up stopping shortly above her belly button.

She felt herself begin to blush fiercely when he framed her bump with his hands. He stroked it softly sending shivers up and down her spine. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed when he traced his fingers over her ugly stretch marks.

"What are you doing Arnold?" she hissed feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. She wasn't used to such intimate contact.

"I just can't get over how beautiful you are." he breathed slowly kissing her abdomen. She felt herself swoon when she felt the impression of his lips on her skin. He pulled her sweater back down and stood up taking her hands in his own.

"Helga I know you think what happened at Rhonda's party all those months ago was probably a mistake, but I don't regret it. My grandpa is the only family I have left, and he'll be leaving soon. I'm so thankful we're having this baby. I can't wait to have a _real _family of my own." he confessed looking deeply into her azure eyes.

"Arnold I don't know what to say…I guess I thought you would kick me out if you found out about him." she retorted biting her lips nervously averting her gaze.

"I would never abandon you Helga…In fact I would love it if you'd move into the boarding house with me, so I could help take care of both of you." he affirmed taking her hand and kissing it softly.

Arnold wanted to take care of her? Had she died and went to heaven? She metaphorically felt like she would melt into a puddle. Why was Arnold being so kind to her? She knew good things didn't happen to Helga G. Pataki.

"Look Arnold I'm glad you want to be my knight and shining armor but things are complicated…We're both still in school, and I haven't even told Olga that you're the father. How would you support us and go to school?" she countered as the walls came right back up again.

"Helga, I would quit school and find a better job just to show you how serious I am about this." he remarked taking her aback. She shook her head fiercely at his response. She placed her hand on his shoulder and sighed. "Arnold I don't want you to quit school…I just-"

"You just what Helga? Are you actually afraid that someone might actually love you for once and harbor deep feelings for you?" Arnold snapped, his confession rolling out like the evening tide.

Helga blinked several times thinking it was too good to be true, "Arnold did you just say you love me?" she gasped.

"Yes Helga… I know it may sound informal, but I'm in love with you." he whispered inching closer enveloping her in another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening it. He moaned softly into her mouth, hoisting her in his arms. He carried her gingerly up the stairs, holding onto her like she was the most precious thing in the world to him.

He kicked open his bedroom door and continued kissing her down her neck. She moaned heavily as he sent trails of fire down her collar bone. He deposited her on the bed, continuing to kiss her.

She felt his hands ghost up her sides stopping shortly at her chest until he felt a fierce kick. He turned his attention back to her abdomen, touching it softly and then he felt him kick again.

"Wow Helga this is amazing…" he grinned completely enraptured with the baby's kicking. Helga chortled softly, "You say that football head but you're not on the receiving end."

"Does it hurt?" he inquired laying on his side, facing her.

"I wouldn't say it hurts but it can be uncomfortable at times. I think this kids going to be a star athlete someday." she remarked, and he laughed with a huge grin on his face.

Helga relished the silence that had now formed between them. She enjoyed being in his presence even if there were no words being exchanged. The attic room hadn't changed much, and she could see the stars twinkling above his skylight.

"Hey Helga would you like to spend Thanksgiving with me tomorrow? I don't plan on cooking any dinner, but I thought I might could take you out?" he offered breaking the silence and clearing his throat nervously.

"Um yeah sure I guess that would be okay football head, but what if we see someone we know? I can't exactly hide this pregnancy thing you know." she snickered.

"I don't really mind if anyone knows, but we can go out of town if you like?" he offered giving her a small smile.

"Whatever floats your boat Arnoldo." she grinned feeling like she was on top of the world. She couldn't believe Arnold Shortman had just asked her out on a real date. She was going on a date with Arnold! She could feel her nine year old self squeal inwardly.

"It's a date then." he grinned boyishly making her swoon for the umpteenth time that night. She wasn't sure what was going to be worse: delivering their football headed son or being in such close proximity with him. She began to wonder if one could die from swooning too much. She was sure to be a prime candidate if that was the case.

"Helga?" Arnold said her name again for the thousandth time that night.

"Yes Arnold?" Helga answered lazily counting the stars through the skylight.

"Will you stay here with me tonight? I'm not trying to push anything…I just really want to have you close to me. You've been gone for so long that I've forgotten what it feels like to just hold you." he admitted his cheeks blushing boyishly.

Arnold wanted to hold her and be close to her? She could go for that, "Yeah sure Arnold." she complied snuggling closer to him. He rested his head on top of hers, inhaling the alluring scent of her jasmine perfume that had assaulted his dreams for months, but he knew this was no dream. She was really here with him, and he wasn't letting her go.

**A/AN: Sorry for the short chapter! I will include their date in the next chapter, and Olga's going to find out Arnold's the father! How will she take it? Tune in next week to find out and please review! ^_^**


	8. Hiatus

**Hiatus**

**I just want everyone to know I'm going to be on a long hiatus from most of my fanfics for awhile. I'll be updating periodically like each of them twice a month hopefully but for awhile it may just be once a month. I apologize for this, but I do intend to finish all of them in an orderly fashion! Please be patient with me.**

**Anjyu**


End file.
